marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Vol 1 695
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Chris Samnee | CoverArtist2 = Matthew Wilson | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Go ahead. I dare you. | Speaker = Captain America | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Chris Samnee | Inker1_1 = Chris Samnee | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Boutonians ** Jacob ** Donna ** Numerous unnamed others Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** *** ** ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * ** ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * * * * ** ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* Police Station ******* **** ***** ***** **** *** **** *** **** **** ** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * An experimental drone bomber * * Events: * World War II | Synopsis1 = "Steve Rogers wanted to fight nazis. He wanted to serve his country. An experimental serum gave him the power to do both. As Captain America, Rogers became a World War II battlefield legend... until the day a nazi missile hurled him into the icy waters of the North Atlantic. The cruelty of time left Rogers frozen for decades, his legend forgotten. But his country still needed him... and legends never die." Captain America is fighting a group of masked villains with his shield. They are trying to take over a police station in Bouton, Nebraska, to get national attention endangering a group of students on a school trip in the process. Cap hides most of the students in a room, then finds the missing two, hidden under a desk. He tells them not to be scared and to wait for him: he proceeds to knock out most of the rogues, but one of them shoots him and the girl, Donna, decides to protect the hero with her own body. Cap manages to shield her at the last second, telling her he's stronger, so he's the one protecting her and not the other way around. He reveals he's recently woken up from a long sleep (this story is, then, to be put in a distant past, in the very first days of the Avengers) and tells the kids to ask their grandparents for his name. Ten years later, Steve Rogers goes back to Bouton only to realize they named the town he saved after him. It is today the 10th annual Captain America Celebration, so a Cap themed festival is ongoing. Steve is mistaken by everybody for a cosplay of himself, so he's able to walk around undisturbed. He talks to a guy who thinks the story about Cap being frozen for decades is a scam; then everyone listens to witnesses on stage talking about the time they were saved by Cap. Suddenly, a Rampart militia goes on stage and their leader declares they're now ready for their plan and it's only fitting to begin right where they started. As he orders to open fire on the crowd, Steve destroys the guns lined up with his shield, and puts on his mask. After subduing the group easily, Cap tells the leader he knew all along they were probably going to show up, so he got there to stop them. He threatens the foe to tell him more about his group, and he answers "You'll learn more soon", blowing himself up. Before leaving, Cap gives the people of the town an inspirational speech, in which he says: "We know what's right. The strong protect the weak. Never forget that". Donna, now a grown girl, answers: "That's the rule. Welcome back". | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Valerio Schiti | Inker2_1 = Valerio Schiti | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** ** * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * Uncle Sam Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** *** Items: * * * * * and * * Vehicles: * An experimental drone bomber Events: * World War II | Solicit = HOME OF THE BRAVE Part 1 HOME OF THE BRAVE begins – and Steve Rogers is back in action in the red-white-and-blue! Steve begins a journey across America to restore his tarnished reputation – and the dangers he encounters along the way are unlike any he’s faced before! PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #9: Iron Man. | Recommended = * (Captain America is found and revived) * Secret Empire | Links = }} Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C)